


Life Before the Street Dogs: Alex

by PhoenixScribe90



Series: Life Before the Streetdogs [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Coming Out, Coming of Age, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixScribe90/pseuds/PhoenixScribe90
Summary: Alex is sick of being in the closet and wants to come out but knows how important his pedigree is to his parents. Alex feels suffocated by his parent's expectations and wants to break free. Also, the buried feeling for Reggie rises to the surface.
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Mercer/Original Male Character
Series: Life Before the Streetdogs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194356
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Unburied Feelings and Closet Doors

**Author's Note:**

> Just a backstory of Alex and Reggie. I think they would make a cute couple anyways.
> 
> **Edit: I wanted to focus on the thought process Alex is going through at that moment when he decided enough is enough. I want to come clean and live _my_ way. As I read something on Reddit last night, I feel as though it was a bit rushed in the beginning.**
> 
> **Edit 2: I decided to split the story into a mini-series so that I don't rush the story's progress. This just happened as I am writing the second chapter, which should have been about Reggie, and realized it was really about Alex. Also, I wanted Reggie's story to be a bit different and a story on its own.**
> 
> Please enjoy and tell your friends!

**Fear. Expectations. Regret.**

Alex wants nothing more than to make his parents proud. He aims to be the model son that they raised him to be. There’s one problem, he’s gay and ready to shatter the closet door. The same shame kept him awake in the dark for many nights and wanting to remain in the shelter in the dark during the glowing Cali sun. Tonight, Alex removes the veil from his parent’s eyes. This night will be one of many that will change his life forever.

He has been in and out of his childhood home, spent many summers with Reggie, Luke, and Bobby practicing their music in his garage, it doesn’t seem like home. The mini-mansion feels like a prison. Since his parents have allowed Alex to start dating, it’s been one date suggestion after another. Random girls are shoved in his face—okay, truth be told, he knew most of their girls from his parents’ country club. They were either co-workers or “friends” who wanted their daughter to be a future Mercer.

**Mercer.** His last name filled with so much generational wealth and status that Alex’s great-great-great-blah-blah grandchildren would be set, even if the stock markets crashed again. Alex’s parents solved their problems with two things, money and their last name. It afforded him many advantages: bigger gigs, the best tutors, luxurious vacations, but it all came with a price: grandchildren and a wife that meet the Mercer expectations.

Every time his parents bring up those two words, _A wife_ , Alex’s chest pulls tighter. _I don’t want to live in a house with a **wife** and kids_, the thought screams in his head often. Alex always contradicts his needs to entertains his parents’ setups. The dates are all the same. They go to dinner to expensive restaurants—funded by his parents. The women with strategies say _choose me, pick me_ through their small talk and endless banter. Alex praying that the dates hurry to hang with the guys and his recently new beau, Dante Watkins. Now that’s a man whose family comes from Pedigree, his parents would be proud, _but_ Dante’s a man who can’t birth an heir.

Regret is becoming all too comfortable for Alex. Having to explain to Dante that his parents set him up with another “potential” wife. _I can’t do this anymore, Alex! You have a significant choice to make, **your** happiness or your parents’? _Those were the last words Dante has said to him before SLAM, and Alex is alone in his bedroom, the vital need to be snuggled in Dante’s arms, for Dante to wipe the tears away. For Dante’s soft and baritone voice to assure him that he was safe.

Alex knows in his heart and mind that Dante has every right to be upset, always being pushed to the side so that Alex can rush and fulfill his parents’ happiness. At the same time, his diminish with the cycle of dusk and dawn. No regrets. He needs to live his life like it’s _now or never._

He **needs** to come out. Even if his parents reject him and the swift thought produces tears in his eyes, and he feels like an anvil is tied to his heart, he **must** live his life for himself—his best buds there by his side to get him through.

Alex scurries to the front door of his home. Hands wrapped on the cool brass doorknob. Fear. He can’t live without his parents’ acceptance and love. Fuck the money. He loves his dad’s old military stories and how he met his mother when he was nineteen, or his mom’s homemade pancakes—which she made when teenage life got the best of them that day. The summers going down to the Gulf Coast with his grandparents and getting sunburnt. He didn’t want to lose any of those things; although childish to most people, they are precious to Alex.

_I can’t do this_. Alex sniffs as he runs down the three steps that lead him to his childhood home. In one swoop, he dries his soaked face and jumps back into Bobby’s jeep.

“Alex,” Luke calls. “We are your best friends, and we will always have your back.”

“Luke, I can’t handle it if they hate me,” Alex admits. “You know my parents are very appearance-conscious. If they know that I am queer, then they will disown me or send me to one of those camps that make you straight!”

“Dude,” Reggie calls to Alex. “I would die before I let anyone send you to a conversion camp. Furthermore, it’s your secret to tell, and if you don’t want anyone to know, then that’s okay too.”

“Every time I come home from a failed date, my heart dies inside because that’s another lie I have to come up with on why it didn’t work,” Alex cries. The tears stream fast than he can wipe. “Or have to explain to Dante that I have to go on another date with someone else to please my parents when he’s been nothing but patient.” He kicks the wheel of the jeep. “Ow!” he mutters.

“Dante **is** awesome!” Bobby exclaims. “You don’t deserve him,” Bobby jokes and nudges his bandmate.

Alex grins.

“He is cool!” Reggie agrees. “Not cooler than me, but he’s top five.” Reggie mumbles.

Reggie’s comment wins a chuckle from the emotional Alex.

“He might even be cooler than me, and I’m the most awesome person I know,” Luke’s ego gets the best of him.

“I can never bring him home and be happy because if it makes my family look bad then,” Alex doesn’t want to think of the worse thing his father could say.

“Let’s go back to Bobby’s house and sleep on it,” Reggie suggests.

“Your parents are cool, man,” Luke comments.

“I wish your parents were mine because they thought you were gay and were actually **okay** with it!” Alex flails his hands in the air.

“Yeah. I am the luckiest guy alive,” Bobby grins. “They let me be in a band, don’t care if I **were** gay, and bought me this sick ass jeep.”

“We get it; your parents love each other and adore you,” Reggie comments with a singe of pain in his chest. “Let’s go, boys!”

“Alex!” His mother screams from the doorway. Her arms are folded, and her face has a stern scowl. “Alexander, get in here now! Your father and I have to talk to you about something.”

Alex’s heart bangs against his chest, his stomach performing Olympic-style gymnastics while being tied in knots. He pushes open the car door and pukes his entire dinner. The other band members are statues and helpless. Except for Reggie, he looks as if he’s ready to take down both of Alex’s parents if needed.

Luke has an urge to load the boys in the car and speed off into the night. Reggie is two seconds from volunteering to be by Alex’s side as he knows how it feels to be alone when you are in a situation. No one is there to console or rescue you. Bobby’s emotions and anxiety are all over the place. He has the urge to jump into his car and hide until all of this is over. He keeps slapping his thumb and index fingers together to calm himself. He knows Alex needs him at a time like this, and he’s not the one to abandon his friends.

“Alex,” Luke lifts his best friend’s head. “If you want us to drive, give us the word, and we are out of here.”

Alex grins at his best friend’s suggestion, but he needs to face his parents. If Alex controls his life and loves who he wants without anyone’s fucking expectations, he needs to come out to his parents. Alex is sick of feeling like his lungs are drowned in water and never break the surface. He never understood why people idolized Romeo and Juliet as a beautiful romance when the relationship was a secret because both of their fucking families were toxic. They both died to hide their relationship. **Died!** Alex doesn’t want to die due to hiding his authentic self, but he doesn’t want to lose his family.

“Thanks, Luke,” Alex frowns. “I’m sick of worrying if my parents are going to find out about the man I love and me.”

Reggie suggests, “Alex if you need support, I can go with you.”

Reggie always says the fucking correct thing. The first time he met Reggie was in the sixth grade in Mr. Holland’s class. This shorter-than-average boy was being picked on because of the way he wore his clothes, always having a jacket or sweater tied around his waist. In the late ’80s, that was an indication that you were queer. Reggie didn’t care what the fuck people thought; he was secure in himself than most adults at eleven-years-old.

Alex’s heart threatened to escape his chest the closer he approached Reggie. Alex never experienced this feeling before. _What the hell was this?_ _I’m not supposed to like boys, am I?_ Those doubtful thoughts began to work his way down to his feet. He couldn’t move. Reggie from the other side of the playground noticed Alex and his predicament because Alex seems to be entirely frozen in time.

“Hi, I’m Reggie,” mini-Reggie missing two front teeth, provides Alex his arms wide open.

“I’m Alex!” Alex screams as if Reggie was still on the other side of the playground. Alex hesitates to accept the hug because he was always told two men give handshakes, but he runs into Reggie’s arms.

Reggie gives one last squeeze. “Do you want to be fwiends?” A bit of spit reaches Alex’s cheek. “Sorrwy.” Reggie lowers his head.

“It’s okay,” Alex grins. “I do want to be your fwiend!”

“Yay!” Reggie dances for joy in the middle of the playground for everyone to see. More of waving his arms around and jumping up and down.

Alex doubles over in laughter and can’t help but join his new friend in doing “the Reggie” Alex coins it over the years. Every year on their friendship anniversary, no matter where they are and who’s around. They perform “The Reggie” for the world to see. The dance isn’t some silly dance an eleven-year-old did, but the freedom that you shouldn’t give a fuck, and that’s the reason they do it.

It finally clicked! Alex couldn’t believe he missed all the signs and almost missed another from Reggie. Reggie did want to support Alex, and he almost left the moment to flee. Reggie wanted to be by Alex’s side like always, but to hold his hand while Alex comes out to his parents, to console him in the way Luke and Bobby could never. The knots in Alex’s stomach became undone, the sick feeling vanished.

Another issue presented itself, but that was tomorrow’s problem. Alex already has two significant issues to deal with tonight: Telling Reggie his true feelings and coming out to his parents. The second part seemed more straightforward than the first because he doesn’t know what he would do if Reggie rejected him. Alex breaks down in tears. He almost forgets Luke and Bobby were there. The world stops for him when Reggie is on his mind.

Reggie pulls Alex from the car, guiding him past the vomit that Alex’s nervousness created moments earlier. Reggie and Alex are under an oak tree, Alex’s face stained with tears marks. Reggie’s warm hands never release their captors but grip them tighter.

Reggie’s face gets closer to Alex’s. Their lips are only a few centimeters apart. Alex would never force someone that he knows isn’t in the LGBT community to do something as to kissing him.

Reggie shocks him. Locks his lips with Alex’s. Reggie doesn’t seem to mind that Alex puked moments ago. Fuck fireworks at this moment; they don’t even compare to how Alex feels right now. In the eighteen years that Alex has been alive, he’s strong like Popeye when he gets his spinach.

“Now, I’m going to ask you one more time,” Reggie’s voice is light but stern. “Do you want me by your side?”

“Y... yes,” Alex is attempting to process the moment.

He just made out with the man he’s been crushing on since they met, and at this moment, nothing can be stolen from him.

“Alexander!” His father’s demanding voice booms through the warm California night.

Something in Reggie snaps because Alex’s feet are moving, but faster than his typical stroll. Reggie’s dark green eyes were still gentle but contained an inferno that Alex has only seen once. Reggie is pissed. The childhood home that Alex grew up in was now about to become a war zone, and his parents just started a war.

“Mr. and Mrs. Mercer,” Reggie’s voice was a mixture of politeness and rage booms through the large house. Only Reginald Peters can master being assertive and respectful.

“Reginald,” Both parents gasps.

Reggie’s breathing speeds, his free hand turns white due to the semi-permanent fist he’s sporting. Reggie promised to always be by Alex’s side ever since they met, and this time was no exception. 

Alex hold’s Reggie’s face in his and forces Reggie’s gaze.

“I’m good, Reg,” Alex assures his best friend-turned-boyfriend, at least he hoped. “I got it from here.”

Reggie pulls Alex into another kiss. This time the kiss was soft but still much wanted from Alex. This was a side of Reggie that Alex never saw before, but he loved it. This Reggie kicked life in the balls and told it to go fuck itself. Alex shuts his eyes before taking three deep breaths. He can only imagine his parent’s reaction when they just saw Reggie kiss him.

Alex spins on his heels to his parent’s read faces. “I’m gay.”

His mother breaks down in tears. She has provided Alex with the perfect life. Her only wishes were to be a grandmother and maintain the family’s image. Alex, with two words, destroyed those dreams for her.

“Honey, do something,” she cries out to her husband in desperation.

“Maybe you and Reggie shouldn’t see each…”

“I **will** continue to see Reggie or any man that **I** chose to be with,” Alex protested. “I’ve been in love with Reggie since I met him.” Alex holds out his hand for Reggie to hold. Of course, Reggie embraces his hand.

“I’ve loved you since the day I saw you,” Reggie smiles.

“What about our family’s image?” His mother whines.

“Mrs. Mercer, your son’s happiness should be the most important thing in his life,” Reggie interjects.

“Your family isn’t from a pedigree like ours, son,” Mr. Mercer states.

Now Alex’s hands are balled in a fist. Alex studies Reggie’s expression: there are no tears, anger, hurt, any negative emotions. Reggie has a grin on his face. That smile always melts his heart. He knows **his** Reggie is not a violent man and would never harm as soul except for self-defense. Reggie barely gets angry unless it involves Alex, another sign missed.

“That’s true,” Reggie admits. “My parents are white-collar workers, but they love me, and that’s all I need from them. Are you ready to go?”

Alex nods. “I have most of my clothes in Bobby’s jeep, and I’m never coming back here,” Alex confirms. “I hope your pedigree is worth losing your only son,” Alex doesn’t even turn around to acknowledge his parents.

Reggie embraces Alex’s hands once more as they run to Bobby’s jeep. The run, to Alex, seems as if the jeep was on the other side of town instead of only 100 feet away.

“Alexander!” His parents call. “Alexander!”

Alex was finally free to be with the man he always wanted to be with, Reginald Peters. The man with the sunshine optimism, inferno rage assertiveness, and cotton candy respect. The man he wants to strut to down the aisle, to grow old with, and have children. If playing with Reggie is his happily ever after, he wants to play as soon as possible.


	2. Before We Go Too Far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Previous Night has Alex's heart and emotions swimming in happiness. He finally has the guy he wants to spend the rest of his life with, but there's one issue, he has someone else, and if he wants to be with Reggie, that means breaking things off with Dante. 
> 
> Can he muster the strength to go through with breaking someone's heart?

**Fear. Expectations. Regret.**

Alex wants nothing more than to make his parents proud. Aims to be the model son that they raised him to be. There’s one problem, he’s gay and ready to shatter the closet door. The same shame kept him awake in the dark for many nights and wanting to remain in the shelter in the dark during the glowing Cali sun. Tonight, Alex removes the veil from his parent’s eyes. This night will be one of many that will change his life forever.

He has been in and out of the childhood home, spent many summers with Reggie, Luke, and Bobby practicing their music in his garage, doesn’t seem like home. The giant mini-mansion feels like a prison. Since his parents have allowed Alex to start dating, it’s been one date suggestion after another. Random girls are shoved in his face—okay, truth be told, he knew most of their girls from his parents’ country club. They were either co-workers or “friends” who wanted their daughter to be a future Mercer.

**Mercer.** His last name filled with so much generational wealth and status that Alex’s great-great-great-blah-blah grandchildren would be set, even if the stock markets crashed again. Alex’s parents solved their problems with two things, money and their last name. It afforded him many advantages: bigger gigs, the best tutors, luxurious vacations, but it all came with a price: grandchildren and a wife that meet the Mercer expectations.

Every time his parents bring up those two words, _A wife_ , Alex’s chest pulls tighter. _I don’t want to live in a house with a **wife** and kids_, the thought screams in his head often. Alex always contradicts his needs to entertains his parents’ setups. The dates are all the same. They go to dinner to expensive restaurants—funded by his parents. The women with strategies say _choose me, pick me_ through their small talk and endless banter. Alex praying that the dates hurry to hang with the guys and his recently new beau, Dante Watkins. Now that’s a man whose family comes from Pedigree, his parents would be proud, _but_ Dante’s a man who can’t birth an heir.

Regret was becoming all too comfortable for Alex. Having to explain to Dante that his parents set him up with another “potential” wife. _I can’t do this anymore, Alex! You have a significant choice to make **your** happiness or your parents’? _Those were the last words Dante has said to him before SLAM, and Alex stood in his bedroom alone, the vital need to be wrapped in Dante’s arms, for Dante to wipe the tears away. For Dante’s soft and baritone voice to assure him that he was safe.

Alex knows in my heart and mind that Dante has every right to be upset, always being pushed to the side so that Alex can rush and fulfill his parents’ happiness. At the same time, his diminish with the cycle of dusk and dawn. No regrets. He needs to live his life like it’s _now or never._

He **needs** to come out. Even if his parents reject him and the swift thought produces tears in his eyes, and he feels like an anvil is tied to his heart, he **must** live his life for himself—his best buds there by his side to get him through.

Alex scurries to the front door of his home. Hands wrapped on the cool brass doorknob. Fear. He can’t live without his parents’ acceptance and love. Fuck the money. He loves his dad’s old military stories and how he met his mother when he was nineteen, or his mom’s homemade pancakes—which she made when teenage life got the best of them that day. The summers going down to the Gulf Coast with his grandparents and getting sunburnt. He didn’t want to lose any of those things; although childish to most people, they are precious to Alex.

_I can’t do this_. Alex sniffs as he runs down the three steps that lead him to his childhood home. In one swoop, he dries his soaked face and jumps back into Bobby’s jeep.

“Alex,” Luke calls. “We are your best friends, and we will always have your back.”

“Luke, I can’t handle it if they hate me,” Alex admits. “You know my parents are very appearance-conscious. If they know that I am queer, then they will disown me or send me to one of those camps that make you straight!”

“Dude,” Reggie calls to Alex. “I would die before I let anyone send you to a conversion camp. Furthermore, it’s your secret to tell, and if you don’t want anyone to know, then that’s okay too.”

“Every time I come home from a failed date, my heart dies inside because that’s another lie I have to come up with on why it didn’t work,” Alex cries. The tears stream fast than he can wipe. “Or have to explain to Dante that I have to go on another date with someone else to please my parents when he’s been nothing but patient.” He kicks the wheel of the jeep. “Ow!” he mutters.

“Dante **is** awesome!” Bobby exclaims. “You don’t deserve him,” Bobby jokes and nudges his bandmate.

Alex grins.

“He is cool!” Reggie agrees. “Not cooler than me, but he’s top five.” Reggie mumbles.

Reggie’s comment wins a chuckle from the emotional Alex.

“He might even be cooler than me, and I’m the most awesome person I know,” Luke’s ego gets the best of him.

“I can never bring him home and be happy because if it makes my family look bad then,” Alex doesn’t want to think of the worse thing his father could say.

“Let’s go back to Bobby’s house and sleep on it,” Reggie suggests.

“Your parents are cool, man,” Luke comments.

“I wish your parents were mine because they thought you were gay and were actually **okay** with it!” Alex flails his hands in the air.

“Yeah. I am the luckiest guy alive,” Bobby grins. “They let me be in a band, don’t care if I **were** gay, and bought me this sick ass jeep.”

“We get it; your parents love each other and adore you,” Reggie comments with a singe of pain in his chest. “Let’s go, boys!”

“Alex!” His mother screams from the doorway. Her arms are folded, and her face has a stern scowl. “Alexander, get in here now! Your father and I have to talk to you about something.”

Alex’s heart bangs against his chest, his stomach performing Olympic-style gymnastics while being tied in knots. He pushes open the car door and pukes his entire dinner. The other band members are statues and helpless. Except for Reggie, he looks as if he’s ready to take down both of Alex’s parents if needed.

Luke has an urge to load the boys in the car and speed off into the night. Reggie is two seconds from volunteering to be by Alex’s side as he knows how it feels to be alone when you are in a situation. No one is there to console or rescue you. Bobby’s emotions and anxiety are all over the place. He has the urge to jump into his car and hide until all of this is over. He keeps slapping his thumb and index fingers together to calm himself. He knows Alex needs him at a time like this, and he’s not the one to abandon his friends.

“Alex,” Luke lifts his best friend’s head. “If you want us to drive, give us the word, and we are out of here.”

Alex grins at his best friend’s suggestion, but he needs to face his parents. If Alex controls his life and loves who he wants without anyone’s fucking expectations, he needs to come out to his parents. Alex is sick of feeling like his lungs are drowned in water and never break the surface. He never understood why people idolized Romeo and Juliet as a beautiful romance when the relationship was a secret because both of their fucking families were toxic. They both died to hide their relationship. **Died!** Alex doesn’t want to die due to hiding his authentic self, but he doesn’t want to lose his family.

“Thanks, Luke,” Alex frowns. “I’m sick of worrying if my parents are going to find out about the man I love and me.”

Reggie suggests, “Alex if you need support, I can go with you.”

Reggie always says the fucking correct thing. The first time he met Reggie was in the sixth grade in Mr. Holland’s class. This shorter-than-average boy was being picked on because of the way he wore his clothes, always having a jacket or sweater tied around his waist. In the late ’80s, that was an indication that you were queer. Reggie didn’t care what the fuck people thought; he was secure in himself than most adults at eleven-years-old.

Alex’s heart threatened to escape his chest the closer he approached Reggie. Alex never experienced this feeling before. _What the hell was this?_ _I’m not supposed to like boys, am I?_ Those doubtful thoughts began to work his way down to his feet. He couldn’t move. Reggie from the other side of the playground noticed Alex and his predicament because Alex seems to be entirely frozen in time.

“Hi, I’m Reggie,” mini-Reggie missing two front teeth, provides Alex his arms wide open.

“I’m Alex!” Alex screams as if Reggie was still on the other side of the playground. Alex hesitates to accept the hug because he was always told two men give handshakes, but he runs into Reggie’s arms.

Reggie gives one last squeeze. “Do you want to be fwiends?” A bit of spit reaches Alex’s cheek. “Sorrwy.” Reggie lowers his head.

“It’s okay,” Alex grins. “I do want to be your fwiend!”

“Yay!” Reggie dances for joy in the middle of the playground for everyone to see. More of waving his arms around and jumping up and down.

Alex doubles over in laughter and can’t help but join his new friend in doing “the Reggie” Alex coins it over the years. Every year on their friendship anniversary, no matter where they are and who’s around. They perform “The Reggie” for the world to see. The dance isn’t some silly dance an eleven-year-old did, but the freedom that you shouldn’t give a fuck, and that’s the reason they do it.

It finally clicked! Alex couldn’t believe he missed all the signs and almost missed another from Reggie. Reggie did want to support Alex, and he almost left the moment to flee. Reggie wanted to be by Alex’s side like always, but to hold his hand while Alex comes out to his parents, to console him in the way Luke and Bobby could never. The knots in Alex’s stomach became undone, the sick feeling vanished.

Another issue presented itself, but that was tomorrow’s problem. Alex already has two significant issues to deal with tonight: Telling Reggie his true feelings and coming out to his parents. The second part seemed more straightforward than the first because he doesn’t know what he would do if Reggie rejected him. Alex breaks down in tears. He almost forgets Luke and Bobby were there. The world stops for him when Reggie is on his mind.

Reggie pulls Alex from the car, guiding him past the vomit that Alex’s nervousness created moments earlier. Reggie and Alex are under an oak tree, Alex’s face stained with tears marks. Reggie’s warm hands never release their captors but grip them tighter.

Reggie’s face gets closer to Alex’s. Their lips are only a few centimeters apart. Alex would never force someone that he knows isn’t in the LGBT community to do something as to kissing him.

Reggie shocks him. Locks his lips with Alex’s. Reggie doesn’t seem to mind that Alex puked moments ago. Fuck fireworks at this moment; they don’t even compare to how Alex feels right now. In the eighteen years that Alex has been alive, he’s strong like Popeye when he gets his spinach.

“Now, I’m going to ask you one more time,” Reggie’s voice is light but stern. “Do you want me by your side?”

“Y... yes,” Alex is attempting to process the moment.

He just made out with the man he’s been crushing on since they met, and at this moment, nothing can be stolen from him.

“Alexander!” His father’s demanding voice booms through the warm California night.

Something in Reggie snaps because Alex’s feet are moving, but faster than his typical stroll. Reggie’s dark green eyes were still gentle but contained an inferno that Alex has only seen once. Reggie is pissed. The childhood home that Alex grew up in was now about to become a war zone, and his parents just started a war.

“Mr. and Mrs. Mercer,” Reggie’s voice was a mixture of politeness and rage booms through the large house. Only Reginald Peters can master being assertive and respectful.

“Reginald,” Both parents gasps.

Reggie’s breathing speeds, his free hand turns white due to the semi-permanent fist he’s sporting. Reggie promised to always be by Alex’s side ever since they met, and this time was no exception. 

Alex hold’s Reggie’s face in his and forces Reggie’s gaze.

“I’m good, Reg,” Alex assures his best friend-turned-boyfriend, at least he hoped. “I got it from here.”

Reggie pulls Alex into another kiss. This time the kiss was soft but still much wanted from Alex. This was a side of Reggie that Alex never saw before, but he loved it. This Reggie kicked life in the balls and told it to go fuck itself. Alex shuts his eyes before taking three deep breaths. He can only imagine his parent’s reaction when they just saw Reggie kiss him.

Alex spins on his heels to his parent’s read faces. “I’m gay.”

His mother breaks down in tears. She has provided Alex with the perfect life. Her only wishes were to be a grandmother and maintain the family’s image. Alex, with two words, destroyed those dreams for her.

“Honey, do something,” she cries out to her husband in desperation.

“Maybe you and Reggie shouldn’t see each…”

“I **will** continue to see Reggie or any man that **I** chose to be with,” Alex protested. “I’ve been in love with Reggie since I met him.” Alex holds out his hand for Reggie to hold. Of course, Reggie embraces his hand.

“I’ve loved you since the day I saw you,” Reggie smiles.

“What about our family’s image?” His mother whines.

“Mrs. Mercer, your son’s happiness should be the most important thing in his life,” Reggie interjects.

“Your family isn’t from a pedigree like ours, son,” Mr. Mercer states.

Now Alex’s hands are balled in a fist. Alex studies Reggie’s expression: there are no tears, anger, hurt, any negative emotions. Reggie has a grin on his face. That smile always melts his heart. He knows **his** Reggie is not a violent man and would never harm as soul except for self-defense. Reggie barely gets angry unless it involves Alex, another sign missed.

“That’s true,” Reggie admits. “My parents are white-collar workers, but they love me, and that’s all I need from them. Are you ready to go?”

Alex nods. “I have most of my clothes in Bobby’s jeep, and I’m never coming back here,” Alex confirms. “I hope your pedigree is worth losing your only son,” Alex doesn’t even turn around to acknowledge his parents.

Reggie embraces Alex’s hands once more as they run to Bobby’s jeep. The run, to Alex, seems as if the jeep was on the other side of town instead of only 100 feet away.

“Alexander!” His parents call. “Alexander!”

Alex was finally free to be with the man he always wanted to be with, Reginald Peters. The man with the sunshine optimism, inferno rage assertiveness, and cotton candy respect. The man he wants to strut to down the aisle, to grow old with, and have children. If playing with Reggie is his happily ever after, he wants to play as soon as possible.

**Next Morning Drama**

_The sun_ _is a fucking dick_! Alex raises the covers over his messy blonde hair. He’s not ready to wake up from Reggie’s arms. One of the safest places in the world right now, besides Bobby’s giant mansion, of course. He is heart spins, even hours after Reggie and he shared their first kiss. Alex doesn’t want to wake up fear that it’s a dream and he’s back in his hellhole of a life. Life has fucked him over with his elitist parents and last name; he needs a break. Reggie is fresh air. Maaaaybe not this second, but after Reggie brushes his teeth.

Alex brushes the hair away from the light sleeper’s eyes, surprisingly not waking him. Reggie gets startled from the tiniest whisper while he’s asleep. He only assumes that Reggie is just as exhausted as him, and he would be correct. The high from the kiss, the emotions they shared, and the energy drained from Alex’s coming out.

Alex loves the warm space, even though it’s almost 105 degrees outside. The air-conditioned mansion makes the need for cuddling. At least that’s what Alex tells himself as he assumes the small spoon position. _God, I love this man._ Reggie slides utterly and without missing a beat into the big spoon position.

Alex allows the events to replay in his head. He recalls the soft, pink, moisturized lips of the boy he’s loved since he was eleven. The way Reggie’s sweaty hands felt on his face felt like clouds for a martial artist and bass guitarist. His man was always the exception to every rule, and he loves it.

Reggie’s hands slide down to dangerous territory. _He must be awake now_. _Should I bust him or pretend to be asleep and let him finish exploring. I want him to, please do_. The light snoring against his ears disappointed him. Reggie was trying to… **poke**. Was Alex ready for that next step? He tried it with Dante. _Shit! Dante!_ In the bliss of last night, he forgot that he has a boyfriend.

Alex refrains from kicking the air in anger as Reggie sleeps. He didn’t need to disturb the bass player. He did want to stare into those emerald eyes when Reggie rambles on about a topic that Alex has no knowledge about.

**A sensation on his ear.** Alex restrains from moaning as Reggie nibbles on his ear. Alex can’t make heads or tails, whether it was sexual or playful, maybe both? Alex needs to play this off.

“Reginald,” Alex calls dryly. “I _fucking_ love you, but what **the fuck**?” Alex scowls at a barely awake Reggie.

Reggie scans the room for the other two band-members, but to his surprise, they maintained sleep. _Shit!_ Alex places his hand over his mouth.

“Sorry,” Reggie apologizes.

“Don’t be sorry,” Alex begins. “I liked it; I almost didn’t want you to stop. I almost slid off my boxers.” Alex blushes at his confession.

Reggie's eyes pry open at the bit of news. “Oh,” Reggie responds flatly.

Alex tucks his hair behind his ear in embarrassment. _Dammit! Maybe I was **too** forward._ _Shit!_ He shouldn’t have said anything, and now there’s an awkward silence. Alex’s heart fell to his feet because his foot was now throbbing in the same rhythm as his heart should have been.

“Oooooooh!” Reggie comes to the realization. “Confession,” Reggie crooks his finger for Alex to come closer. “I wasn’t asleep since you brushed up against my crotch,” Reggie confesses. “Hence, the nibble on your ear.”

Alex sighs. Reggie leans in to kiss Alex. The kiss goes from innocent to needing within a millisecond. Reggie staddles Alex; Alex explored the hairless chest with his hands. With a snail's speed, he motions upwards towards Reggie’s nipples. Reggie moans and kisses Alex harder, biting his lip. Then Reggie stops. Alex pouts. He removes Alex’s hands from under his shirt.

“I think you need to talk to Dante,” Reggie’s voice breathy from the intense kissing.

Alex knows that Reggie’s words are valid. As much as Alex wants Reggie and him to be more than friends, he was still with Dante. He taps Reggie to move. Reggie plants one more kiss on Alex’s lips before hopping off the blonde’s lap.

“Ssssh!” Bobby barks. “People are trying to sleep,” he adds.

“Sorry,” Alex frowns.

Bobby flips both the finger and turns over to go back to sleep. “Oh, next time you guys decide to go all the way, use my room,” Bobby mumbles before pulling his covers to block out the sun.

Reggie and Alex giggle at Bobby’s response. If anyone was going to take his virginity, it would be Reggie. The breakup with Dante couldn’t happen fast enough. He needed Reggie in more than an emotional capacity, he needed Reggie inside him **today** , or he was going to explode. Reggie stirred something in Alex, and he likes the way it makes him feel.

A shirt lands on Alex’s head. Reggie’s t-shirt. “Dante,” Reggie repeats in annoyance.

“I was going to talk to him later, but if you insist on now, we can go,” Alex responds while fishing for his jeans.

Alex catches Reggie staring at the light dust of hair covering Alex’s chest. With a sly smirk, Alex lowers the rest of his t-shirt to expose more chest hair. Reggie rips his gaze from the half-naked eighteen-year-old to search for his own clothes. Alex tosses him his shirt.

“I really didn’t mean to wake you like this,” Reggie explains. “You bring out a side of me that I never experienced before, and I love it!” Reggie smiles while putting on Alex’s shirt. 

Alex cupped Reggie’s face in his hand and planted a kiss on Reggie’s lips. They both almost crossed a line between cuddling and kissing. They headed into unknown territory with each other, and it doesn’t involve their virginities. Alex almost went **all the way** with Reggie and didn’t want to stop. He almost gave himself to the man in front of them, and he didn’t care about the other two in the room or the guy across town that thinks he has a boyfriend that loves him.

Alex does love him. But he’s not in love with him, not like with Reggie. In his head, he has already planned their wedding and honeymoon. They already shared a band with one another, which was an incredible start.

“I don’t want us…our relationship to be started on an affair,” Reggie shares.

Alex nods. He does understand Reggie’s concern. He didn’t want their relationship to be started off as a secret. 

“I doubt Dante will be awake,” Alex searches for a clock. _12:45_. “Nevermind, he should be on his way back home from class.”

“Bobby,” Reggie taps his sleeping best friend. The young man glares at Reggie and tosses him the jeep keys. “Thanks!”

“Be careful,” Bobby warns about the situation. Bobby wasn’t worried about the car in the slightest; like Alex, Bobby is well off as well. Not as much as Alex, but comfortable enough to buy another jeep.

Alex and Reggie nod. Reggie has had his license and car before everyone in the band, but he tries to avoid driving if he can; Reggie tosses the keys to Alex. The engine roars once Alex starts the car. **CLICK** goes the seatbelts. Alex holds Reggie’s hand as he drives, but Reggie can’t help but stare out the window. His hair blows in the wind, but his stomach is in knots.

Guilt rocks the bottom of Alex’s stomach, one pothole he would vomit. Last night was a dream come true; Alex didn’t care about the consequences while he was with someone else. That’s the thought that scared him the most. Alex prides on him being the most selfless person he knows, and what he has done is totally selfish. Even if Reggie confessed his feelings for him, Alex should have ended it right then and there. He didn’t want to miss the opportunity to see where their relationship was headed.

“Stop sign,” Reggie warns. Alex continues to drive. “Alex, stop sign!” Reggie taps on Alex’s shoulder as he yells.

Alex slams on the breaks. The other car beeps their horn as they drive past Alex.

“Fucking moron!” The driver screams.

“Alex, are you okay?” Reggie places his hand on the young man.

“Yeah. Lost in my thoughts a little,” Alex answered. “Sorry,” he apologized. “I don’t know what I would have done if I caused…” Tears stream down Alex’s face.

“We are okay,” Reggie reassures. “Do you want me to drive?”

“I should be good from here,” Alex objected.

Reggie offers his signature ‘make Alex feel better’ smile and returns to his sightseeing. Reggie is astonished by the sizes of the houses. He’s never been on the ‘rich’ side of town. Alex was close to the wealthiest person he knows, and Alex’s house is modest compare to some of these his eyes were soaking in. Compared to these houses, his was a roach motel by the beach. Reggie loves his home, but this made him feel not good enough to be with Alex.

Suddenly, Reggie notices a familiar house. A colossal brick stone mansion with a driveway to fit ten cars and a gate separate the neighbors’ yards and the street from Dante’s home. Dante hasn’t even gotten out of his white Bentley Arnage yet. Alex parks the jeep within two cars of Dante’s. He grips the steering wheel and closes his eyes.

A familiar touch caresses his shoulder. “Do you want me to come along,” Reggie offers.

“Please?” Alex begs.

Alex picks at his fingernails. Alex’s feet become lead as he opens the car door to exit. Dante notices Alex and Reggie and greets their eyes with an enormous smile with his perfect white teeth. _Shit_! Now he must get out of the car. His heart beats way too fast past normal. Alex grips the gear shift. _I can drive off this driveway and never see him again._ Alex shuts his eyes and takes in a breath at six seconds, and breathes out in four. He does this as many as five or six times before he calms enough to exit the car. Reggie jumps from the jeep behind Alex.

“Hey, babe,” Dante dashes to Alex and gives him a bear hug. “I missed you today. I was going to come to pick you up.”

_Dammit!_ Alex is officially the shitiest person on the Earth. Dante was the best person he has met besides Reggie. Dante has never lied, cheated, and kept him sane through all his parent’s bullshit. And now, he was about to freeze this man’s heart and drop it from space to Earth. Maybe Alex doesn’t deserve Reggie neither. If he could do this to someone as cotton-candy-hearted as Dante, then what stops him from doing the same to Reggie. Reggie is too special to him to hurt him in this way.

“Hey,” Alex responds. He barely hugs Dante back. “I have something to tell you.”

“Yeah?” Dante breaks the warm bond; he studies Alex’s face. He focuses his gaze on Reggie, straggling along to join the two young men. Once Reggie notices that Alex struggles to tell Dante the truth, he holds his hand out for Alex to accept. Alex grips his hand like a lifeline. Dante covers his mouth. Fighting the tears that threaten to show his pain. “Y…y…you and Reggie?” The pain in his voice shatters the awkward silence and Alex’s heart.

Alex rips his gaze from the sweet man he hurt; he can’t stand to watch the tears from his eyes. A burst of hysterical laughter causes Alex to look at the man anyway.

“I knew it was a matter of time,” Dante admits. “My mom warned me that you two were too close. I **defended you**!” Dante restrains his anger. “So, all those dates you claimed your parents forced you, were you with _him_?”

“No,” Reggie answers. “He really…”

“Shut the fuck up!” Dante marches towards Reggie.

Reggie remains quiet. Not wanting to add more anger to the already pissed-off Dante, Reggie takes a step back and releases Alex’s hand. Alex does understand Dante’s rage. He has every right to be pissed off because he did betray him; although nothing happened beyond kissing and cuddling, it shouldn’t have happened in the first place. Dante has invested a lot into their relationship and now is getting the short end of the stick. He was never in love with Dante. That’s the truth. Alex did put in an effort, but the love never came.

The screen door slams against the wall, everyone turns their attention to the tall statured man blocking the doorway. The man with salt and pepper hair with his face scrunched up in a permanent frown. Piercing grey eyes leering in the souls of Alex and Reggie. This man was ready to kick someone’s teeth in.

“I am trying to watch my soaps, and I hear all of this **fucking** screaming!” the man hollers from the doorframe with a smoky voice. “What the hell is going on?” The man folds his arms as he takes one step closer to the three men.

“Nothing, pop-pop,” Dante lies. “We’ll keep it down.” Dante couldn’t wipe the tears fast enough.

“Are you crying?” The man journey’s to his grandson. Lightly inspects his face before turning to Alex. “What the hell did you do to my grandson, Mercer?” the elderly man growls.

_This was a bad idea._ The lingered idea bangs on the four corners of Alex’s brain. _I shouldn’t have come here. I’m sorry._ Alex attempts to push those words from his head through his mouth. Seems his brain doesn’t want to work now. _Fucking great!_

“Well?” the raspy voice intrudes on Alex’s thoughts.

“Grandpa,” Dante calls off his attack-grandfather. “I got this handled.”

The grandfather kisses his grandson’s forehead before retreating into this house, but not before he has his final words.

“I never liked that blonde-headed bastard anyways,” Grandpa admits. “You could have done way better.” The elderly man disappears behind the closed door.

Dante dries the remaining tears with his jacket. Reggie lingers around in complete shock that his grandfather just disrespected Alex. _Was Alex always going through this_? _No one should have to feel like they are shit_!

“At least you don’t have to worry about that asshole anymore,” Reggie comforts Alex. “Tell me something, Dante; what did you mean when you said you had to **defend** Alex?”

Silence.

Super Reggie to Alex’s rescue again. This is the very reason Alex was in love with Reggie. Reggie didn’t care if he got hurt because of Alex; if the blonde cutie was safe from harm, whether physical or emotional, then Reggie was calm. Reggie was **always** by his side when Alex needed him, and this was no exception. Alex wasn’t weak and can fight himself, but sometimes his anxiety kicks the hell out of his confidence, and then hearing those words from Dante’s grandfather made them worse.

Reggie closes the distance between himself and Dante while stepping in front of Alex. Alex knew what was coming next. And if Brandon Watkins were here, he would as well; he was the receiving end of Reggie’s rage when Brandon and his friends decided that they would jump Alex for his lunch. Alex sees the same hellfire in Reggie’s eyes, the reason the Elder Man didn’t get his ass kicked was that he was old, but Dante was about to catch Reggie’s hands.

“I felt sorry for what I did to your relationship with Alex,” Reggie starts. “After what I saw today, Alex needs to be three cities away from this venomous ass family. You say you defended Alex, but all I see was your family thinking they are better than him.” Anger wildfires through Reggie’s body.

“Talk about my family again, and you will be collecting your jaw from the floor,” Dante threatens.

“Please,” Reggie encourages. “One thing you don’t know about me: I have a black belt in karate, a hold 2nd-degree black belt in Taekwondo, and training to become a black belt in Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu.”

Dante scoffs. “Your skinny ass?”

“Don’t believe me? Please try me!” Reggie removes his favorite plaid shirt that Alex bought him last Christmas and ties it around his waist. Before he positions his stance into a defensive karate stance, a voice pierces through the air.

“You two will not be getting blood on my driveway,” an aggressive voice warns, followed by a car door slam.

“Reg,” Alex pulls Reggie closer to him. “You know you aren’t supposed to use your martial arts to start a fight.”

“I was never going to throw the first fist,” Reggie smiles. “Hence, my defensive stance. And he threatened me.”

“Reginald,” Alex smiles.

“Fine,” Reggie surrenders to his best friend. 

“You want him, Reggie; you can have him,” Dante demands, the focus back on him. “When he does the same thing to you, that’s on you.”

Reggie shrugs. That was a risk he was willing to take.

“You two are **perfect** for each other. Get the hell away from my driveway.”

“Gladly,” Both answer in unison.

The sunbeams rain down on the mansion. Alex never noticed the mugginess of the day. Now for the first time that day, time moved forward. He didn’t feel trapped anymore. With his best friend/boyfriend by his side, he would always win.

“Reginald,” Alex calls in a playful tone. “I think we should make his official.”

Alex climbs into the driver’s side of the jeep after he opens the door for Reggie. A huge smile stretches across Reggie’s face.

“What did you have in mind?” Reggie snaps on his seatbelt.

“Reginald Peters,” Alex turns his body as much as he could in the confined space. “Would you like to go steady with me and also go on a **real** date without the band?” Alex flutters his eyelashes. “Everything is on me!”

“Well, you had me at ‘everything is on you.’” Reggie giggles. Alex leans in for a kiss, but Reggie places his fingers on his new boyfriend’s perfectly pink lips. “Let’s not be those assholes who kiss in front of the ex’s house.”

Alex glances at Dante one last time. His time with Dante wasn’t all bad, but it wasn’t like it was with Reggie. The pale brunette makes his heart perform Olympic somersaults with just a smirk; Reggie makes Alex laugh with his lame jokes. Alex strives to be a better person every day because Reggie is an excellent example of the kindest human on Earth. If this was the person he would spend his life with, then he was happy; that word is not strong enough, joyful.

Alex starts the engine. The car phone rings. Reggie and Alex lowered their eyes to the car phone.

“Should we answer it?” Alex questions, never taking his eyes off the phone.

Reggie snatches the phone from the receiver. “Hello, Bobby’s Jeep, Reggie speaking,” Reggie answers in his usual cheerful voice.

“Hey, it’s Bobby.”

“It’s Bobby,” Reggie alerts Alex.

“Alex will fill up the tank, don’t worry,” Reggie relays the message for Alex.

“Thanks,” Bobby answers. “Not what I was calling about. Can you guys pick up lunch? My mom didn’t leave us prepared food before my parents went on their vacation, so Luke and I have been sitting here starving.” Bobby groans.

“Lunch is on me,” Alex volunteers.

Alex exits his past and drives towards his future with Reggie’s hand intertwined with his. He doesn’t know what the future holds for him and Reggie, but whatever the adventure is, he hopes that they are going through it together. And with that, another chapter closes, and a new one writes itself. Next stop. Fame and Fortune.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! The story changed mid-writing. I will probably rewrite it in a couple of weeks.


End file.
